Phase change memory is a memory device which typically uses a chalcogenide material for the memory elements. In operation, the phase change memory stores information on the memory element by changing the phase of the memory element between amorphous and crystalline phases. The chalcogenide material may exhibit either a crystalline or an amorphous phase, exhibiting a low or high conductivity. Generally, the amorphous phase has a low conductivity (high impedance) and is associated with a reset state (logic zero) and the crystalline phase has a high conductivity (low impedance) and is associated with a set state (logic one).
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.